peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
P
Peppa & George Pig Holdings LLC (trading as P&G) is a Peppish limited liability corporation headquartered in Scunthorpe in the Peppish state of Idaho. Started in 2015, when Peppa Pig was 12 and George, 4, it has become one of the largest companies in the Britannias, currently owning the Pigtene, Olly, Pillette, Snout & Shoulders, Kylie, Pigs, Suzyguard and Colors brands. Brands Pigtene Pigtene, P&G's original brand from 2015, is a shampoo brand targeted at women aged 18 to 65. It currently offers the following collections: *Advanced Care *Anti-Breakage *Beautiful Lengths *Color Revival *Classic & Clean *Curl Perfection *Daily Detox *Heat Shield *Natural Fusion *Sheer Volume *Smooth & Sleek (original collection) *Truly Colorful *Ultimate 12 (source of Vitamin B12, or cyanocobalamin) Olly Olly, a brand of P&G since the end of 2015, is a cosmetics and skincare brand targeted mostly at women. It currently offers products in either the Olly Skin (skincare, original collection), Olly Eyes (eye care), or Olly Beauty (cosmetics) collections. Pillette Pillette has been the flagship personal grooming brand of P&G since February 11, 2016, and currently offers the Fuse (for men with fine facial hair, original collection), Fuse+ (for men with thick facial hair), and Aphrodite (for women with long hair) collections. Snout & Shoulders Snout & Shoulders has established its place in the hair and scalp care market since June 28, 2016, and offers shampoos, conditioners, etc. in the following collections: *5-Minute Miracle *Clinical Care *Full & Thick *Originally Clean *Scalp Damage Reducer *Total Dandruff Control (original collection) *Ultimate 7 (source of Vitamin B7, or biotin) Kylie Named after Kylie Kangaroo, this brand has been the number one product in the western hair dye market since its launch on August 31, 2016, although it provides hairsprays and 10-in-1 conditioners under the Kylie10 collection as well. Its hair dyes are provided in the following colors: *Absolute Zero *Acid *Acid Green *Aero *Aero Blue *Air Superiority Blue *Alabama Crimson *Alloy Orange *Antique Bronze *Cadmium Red (Suzylands only) *Cameo Pink (River Island of Matthew only) *Canary *Carnelian (iSally Islands only) *CG Blue *Coyote Brown *Deep Champagne *Deep Cerise (Suzylands only) *Denim Blue (Suzylands only) *Ebony *Eggshell *Flickr Blue and Flickr Pink (limited edition) *Fuzzy Wuzzy (Papperia only) *Gainsboro *Inchworm *Independence *International Klein Blue *Mulberry *Mystic Maroon *New York Pink (common in the Peppish state of New York) *Nickel *Nintendo Red (Suzylands only) *Ocean Green *Orange-Red *Psychedelic Purple *Purple Pizzazz (original color) *Razzmic Berry *Red Salsa *Rose Bonbon *Turquoise Green *Viridian *Wisteria *Wood Brown *Zomp (Peppaland only) Although the brand offers mostly hair dyes, the Kylie10 collection (known simply as Kylie from 2017 to 2018) offers its hairsprays and 10-in-1 conditioners (which have ten B vitamins in one bottle) in the below sub-collections: *Anti-Damage *Blueberry Scented *Classic & Clean *Clinical Moisture Repair *Daily Breakage Detox *Health Booster *Maternal Beauty (original sub-collection) *Rhubarb Love *Serious Repair *Simple & Slick *Tropical Nature *Ultimate C (includes vitamin C, or ascorbic acid, along with the ingredients used in the Kylie10 Classic & Clean hairsprays and 10-in-1 conditioners) Related pages *Gallery of Kylie bottle designs Colors The Colors fabric care brand is the newest player in the Peppish fabric care market, having launched on September 1, 2018, and yet has established its place in the industry's top 5 players. It currently offers its products (laundry detergent and softener) in the following collections: *Floral & Pink *Oriental & Brown *Chypre & Lime *Green *Fougere & Chartreuse *Oceanic & Blue *Wood & Viridian Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon